Secondary mutation
by evelina.nyman.7
Summary: After a fight with Raphael, Donatello leaves the lair and is not coming back. When the turtles find him, they fins him with Baxter Stockman. And after an accident the other turtles have a fight against the clock to save their brother or he will be lost forever.(Based on 2k12 series)
1. Prolouge

_**Secondary mutation (Prolouge)**_

**(AN: Plot, After a fight with Raphael, Donatello leaves the lair and is not coming back. When the turtles find him, they fins him with Baxter Stockman. And after an accident the other turtles have a fight against the clock to save their brother or he will be lost forever. Notice this! It's my first story so please be nice. This is only a prolouge so don't complain about how short it is. Please review.**

___**(Prolouge)**_

_"This is seriously creeping me out!" Michelangelo said with a shudder as the three mutant turtles walked through the dark sewers with no lights on and a almost too loud silence. _

_"Yeah, this is creepy even for me, and i'm not afraid of anything." Raphael admited with hesitation in his voice. The dark sewers was affecting all of them. _

_"Exept for roaches that is." Mikey said with a smirk on his childish face. Raph made an attempt to chase Mikey but Leonardo stopped them by lay a hand on each of his brothers arms forcing them to stop bickering. _

_"Quiet, both of you! We can't let him hear us and run away, or attack us out of nowhere when we're of guard." He said with he's stern leader voice _

_"Man! I sure miss Donnie right now, Mikey said a sad voice and lowerd his head. The others sunk their heads too. This would be easier if Donnie where there and helped, but he wasn't so they felt so lost in the dark sewers._

_ "We all do Mikey. But he's not here now, so we have to make the best of the situation." Leo said as he laid and comforting hand on Mikeys shoulder talking to him with he's bigbrother voice. Raph stayed quiet and hung his head in guilt. There was nothing to say and no one to blame. He knew it was his fault. If he hadn't screamed and yelled so to Donnie before maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. He promised himself and Donnie that if they got out of this mess with their lifes in keeping he would never treat his brother like that ever again. Or any of them for that matter. He was interrupted by a low roar from the darkness of the shadows. The brothers brought up their weapons and stood prepared for a battle. _

_"Now remember. Subdue him, but don't hurt him!" Leo said with he's leader voice back on. Raph and Mikey nodded in understanding and waited for the first blow. First there was nothing but a roar. Then out of the shadows there was a huge nasty monster turtle ,with a big shell, nasty fangs och huge claws, charging out._

_ "There have been hundred of times when we'd have been turtlesoup, if it hadn't been for Donatello." Mikey said to himself with a low voice, but his brothers heard him. "Yeah, to bad he ain't here now" Raph said. And Leo finished with a low voice:_

_ "Then this is one of those times, only Donnie's not coming to the rescue." Much more wasn't said cause the beast was charging forward and was about the attack..._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1,

The argument

(Leo's P.O.V)

It was normal night in the big city of New York. We where out looking for trouble with the Kraang or the Foot or even the Purple dragons. Something that was (as Raph would say) action packed. But it was a relatively calm night. Nothing more than a few people on the way home from work och teenagers who was out late. All of a sudden Raph groaned out loud.

"If something dosen't happen soon I'm gonna go crazy! I need to kick som some butt tonight! It's been to calm for to long!"

"Well it's not like something's gonna happen because you complain, I said with a tired sigh, sick of the never-ending complaining. But I could not help but agree with him. Some thing had to happen soon, and it had been awfully quiet lately. But I had a feeling that something was about to happen soon. As if on que a white car drived up to the sidewalk and four Kraangdroids jumped out and there where more on the way out of the trunk.

"You where saying?" Raph said with a smirk. Donnie rolled his eyes. Mikey stuck his tounge out at Raph and said with a mocking voice:

"Aw Raphie! Happy when you finally had right about something?" Raph turned around and gave Mikey a big slap on the head.

"OW! Hey!" Mikey was angry but changed to a scared look when Raph gave him a angry look. No one was keen on meeting Raph when he was looking like that. But before Raph could say anything I cleared my throat and pointed down to the Kraang, reminding them of our enemys down there. Donnie pulled Raph away from Mikey and turned towards me awaiting orders. Raph slapped Mikey one last time before turning to me too. Mikey rubbed his back-head with a sour look on his face as he looked at my way.

"Okay. Mikey, you take the left, Raph, you take the right, Donnie check the van and see what's there. I'll take down the one's in front of the van." And with that we took off too the battle.

Donnies P.O.V

In the van it was dark but there was a little light from the citys street lights and in the van there where glowing canisters of mutagen so I could see a few things in the van. There nothing new or dangerous from what I could tell. Most mutagen and some of their weapons. Nothing that could be more threating than they already where. All of a sudden the vans trunk closed and I was trapped as rat in a mousetrap. I tried to open up the trunk but i guess it was the wall cause nothing happend and I felt no grab that could open the door. I felt the car started to drive. I tried not to panic but it was hard since the Kraang drove like maniacs and I crashed into the wall repeatedly. "Where...Are...The...Guys...When...I nee...Need...Them!" I said between the crashes to the wall.

Mikey P.O.V

"Booyakasha!" I yelled as i jumped from the roof and started to fight the kraangdroids and brainthing after brainthing crawled away as we fougt them. In the corner of my eye i saw Donnie climb into the van and started look for something that could the dangerous. I heard Raph and Leo fight and it sounded like we won. Then I heard a Kraangbot say in their weird way of speaking.

"The ones who call themselves the turtles are too strong to defeat the Kraang. We sholud leave this place known as here and go to a place that is know as not here." My eyes wide with satisfaction, until I realised Donnie was still in the van when they drove off.

"Donnie's still in the van!" I heard Leo yell and we started run after the van. It was fast but thanks to our training we where able to keep up. I ran up to the doors and managed to open them.

"Donnie! Get out of there" I yelled as I lost speed and got a bit after my brothers. Donnie got to the opening and jumped out, tripped and fell to the ground. We ran up to him and I helped him to his feet. Raph looked at Donnie as if it was he's fault he'd been locked up inside the van.

"Let's go home." Leo said and we left to closest manhole and jumped down and Raph put the lid back on it's place.

Normal P.O.V There was a tense silence in the living room. Leo was sitting in front of the tv and was watching Space heroes, Mikey was lying on the couch reading a comic book , Raph was playing an arcade game and Donnie was sitting couch and tinkering with a little device. The silence became more and more tense until:

"Nice going Donnie!" Raph said in an angry tone that would made anyone else who didn't know Raph scared, but Donnie looked upp from his work and looked at Raph with almost the same look on his face.

"What have I done?" He asked in a snappy tone and raised from the couch. Leo turned away from the tv and Mikey looked up from his comic. They looked at each other in a look of confusion. It was not new that Raph and Leo had fights, but not Raph and Donnie. They usually got along pretty well. But apperantly not tonight.

"You got yourself caught and didn't find anything that could help us get closer to what the Kraang are up to! That's what!" Raph screamed in Donnies face, making Donnie wince. But he recoverd quickly at screamed back:

"Yeah, cause I asked them to lock me up inside the van! Excuse me for not notice the Kraang's where defeated!"

"Well maybe i you didn't have such a big brain that got in the way, you would notice!"

"What? So I would be like you shellbrain, who dosen't think at all?

"Ohh..."Leo and Mikey said in chorus. This was getting ugly, they could tell. Raph looked furious and looked at Donnie with fire in his eyes, before slapping him in the face so hard, Donnie fell to the floor. Then he said something unforgiveable. At least Donnie thought so afterwards.

"And what makes you think we need your brains. Remember Metalhead? Or the patrolbuggies? All failure wasn't it? And the T-Pod, that turned Dexter Speckman to a..." He didn't get longer before he was corrected by Leo.

"Baxter Stockman, Raph. Baxter Stock...

"Well whatever! The point is, all your work is failures. We don't need you're machines. We dont need your long speeches that just bore us, We don't need _YOU_!"

"Rapael! Master Splinter yelled from the dojo, where he had stood and listend to the whole fight. Raph breated heavily and then realised what he just said, and looked horrified at Donnie who looked like he'd burst into tears at any second.

"Oh my... Donnie I... He didn't reach longer before he was interupted by Donnie.

"That's the meanest thing you've ever said to me! What, yo-you think i like the fail at my projects? I already feel awful about them and you just want me to feel even worse?! At the end of the last sentence his voice started the break and he ran up from the floor and ran towards the exit from the lair.

"No, No, No, wait, Donnie come back! Raph yelled in desperation. But all he got was a "Leave me alone" From Donnie who was already out of the lair.

"Donatello!" Splinter yelled after him, but either he didn't hear or listen, he didn't come back. Raph stood there at the couch guilt washing all over him. He looked first at Mikey, then Leo and at last a Splinter. All of them had diffrent facial expressions. Mikey had an shocked expression, Leo looked stern and angry and Spilter looked furious. Raph knew he where in for a big, big lecture.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, a horrible turn of events

(Donnie's P.O.V)

I ran through the sewers with tears streaming down my face. I hear my father's yell behind me, but I didn't listen. I ran and ran and ran and didn't look back. When I finally stopped I sat down against the sewerwall and sobbed with my arms around my knees and my eyes on the knees. I don't know how long I sat there and cried. Must have been at least thirty minutes! Raphaels words still rang in my head.

"_And what makes you think we need your brains? We don't need you're machines. We dont need your long speeches that just bore us, We don't need Y____OU__!"_ Another sob escaped my mouth before I could stop it. Then I got angry instead.

"Who does Raph think he is? So what if all of my projects weren't a sucess? I'm still smarter then any of them or all of them combined! They wouldn't get anywhere without me! What if I said we wouldn't need his muscles? I mean, how easy had that been? But I'll show him how much they need me! I'm not going home until he personally asks me too! That'll show him!" I realised i talked to a big sewer rat who first looked like he didn't understand a thing I said, (Which he probably didn't anyway) and then he ran of to the deeper parts of the sewers. I sighed. Was I so desperate of talking and share my thought's with someone I talked to a rat? Sure, I used to go to Master Splinter when I had a problem, but first of all he wasn't there and second of all, he was way more human then the other rats in this sewer. I rubbed my hands over my face to wipe the tears away from my eyes, and then i start to look for a manhole to climp out of and get to the surface. I didn't know the, but it would turn out to be the biggest mistake of my life.

(Raph's P.O.V)

"I can't belive you said so Raph! Mikey said with a big tone of disbelief in voice. I hung his head and let out a big sigh and said with a hopelessly pathetic voice:

"Me neither. I-I-I don't know what came over me! I just couldn't control myself, I guess."

"Gee, Raph, I mean I know his machines dosen't always work, but did you have to rub it in his face?!" Leo almost yelled. He was angry, but Splinter was surprisingly calm.

"I hope you l do not find you say such things to any of your brothers again Raphael."I nodded.

"I promise I'll never say such things again. On my honor!" I said without hesitation.

"Then go find your brother." Splinter said as he left the living room too go to the dojo.

"Don't you guys think he needs ventilate a little bit?" Mikey said carefully, just in case we would yell at him. But we didn't. Insted Leo said.

"Yeah, maybe he needs a little room to think." I nodded, not knowing that the very decision we just made, we really come back to bite us in the shells.

(Donnie's P.O.V) I jumped from roof topp to roof topp trying to calm down, but it was no use. I was as angry and disappointed as ever. I didn't understand. Usually I didn't let these things get to me so easily. Maybe it was because it wasn't such things as Raph said tonight my brothers usually said to me. Raph... I stopped on a building and took a deep breath trying to calm myself down again. No results. Again. I can't belivie Raph thinks I am useless to our team. I mean without me we'd been turtlesoup hundreds of times, and he goes of saying they don't need me! I should just leave the city for a few days, just so he can learn a lesson. But where I'd go? Before I can start to think of that I hear someone chuckle behind me. I turn around and see a familiar face.

"Maxter Steckman." I said with despise i my voice.

"It's **BAXTER STOCKMAN**!" He screamed frustrated. Apparently I touched a nerve.

"Well whatever!" I screamed back.

"What do you want?" I then said still angry but less loudmouthed. Stockman smiled malicious at me, then pulled out a gun from behind his back. I blinked. I didn't notice he'd one of his arm behind his back.

"Do the world a favor" He a replied aming with the gun at me!

_"Maybe I should have stayed in the sewers."_ I thought with an insecure face as I gulped. He saw my face and smiled evilly.

"With this gun, I'll be able to reverse your mutation and no longer be able to disturb me and my projects. You and your brothers will be nothing more than a bunch of pet turtles." He said complacently and put his finger on the trigger.

(Leo's P.O.V)

I looked at the clock. Donnie had been gone for almost two hours. I started to worry. Maybe he was in trouble. Maybe he was hurt. Maybe he was under attack. If he was, he'd never make it alone, cause face it. He wasn't the best figther. I looked at Raph. Raph was punching an training dummy, probably to take he's anger at himself. He looked devastated. He sure felt guilty. Then I looked at Mikey, who was trying to focus on his comic book, but i doubt he was reading it. He looked just as worried as we did. Then shoot a glance at the clock again. It read almost 1 AM.

"That's it! We're going out looking for him!" I said and raised from the couch and turned of the tv and the space heroes show I usually wouldn't turn off for anything but emergency only. And this was definitely one big emergency. Donnie would never be out this late in the night. Something was wrong, I could feel it.

"And not a second too late!" Raph said as he picked up his sai's from the floor. Mikey didn't say anything, only picked up his weapon and we headed out of the lair in a haste. I didn't notice Splinter step out of the dojo and watched us leave or hear him say:

"Be safe my sons, and bring back your brother."

"Where can he? Are you sure he's up here?" Raph asked frustrated about twenty minutes later when we stopped on a rooftop.

"For the hundreth time, yes I'm sure! And he's close! I can feel it!" I said.

"Well that feeling was correct! Look!" Mikey screamed and pointed at an other rooftop. Raph and I looked the way he pointed and we gasped. Donnie was attacked! By Speckman. No... Wait... Stockman was it. What scared me the most though was the gun in his hands and was aiming at Donnie and shot away shot after shot that Donnie avoided but I could tell that he was getting tired and soon wouldn't be able to avoid the shots.

"Come on! We've got to help him!" Raph screamed and jumped into action. Mikey and I looked at each other and I nodded. Then we jumped after Raph, but it was too late. When we got to the roof topp and hid behind a big metal ventilator we heard Stockman say:

"Your days as a mutant turtle is over! By the power vested in Baxter Stockman, Change, Transform, Transmutate!" And with that, the ray hit Donnie right in the chest! With a yelp and groan he fell to the ground and stopped move for a second.

"That's it, Stockman your going down!" Raph yelled really frustrated and ran to take care of Stockman, while Mikey and I could see how Donnie was doing. We ran up to him and kneeled next to him on respective side of our tall brother.

"Donnie! Donnie, are you okay?" I asked as I lifted his head a bit. All of a sudden he started jerk, and shake and he tensed, groan and gasp. And then his arms, legs and stomach started to grow, and his fingers started grow claws, and his eyes got red.

"Donnie? Bro?" Mikey said worried as Donnies appearance changed into a more monstrous looking way.

"Help me" Donnie manage to say trough his clenched teeth. Mikey turned to Raph who was holding both Stockmans behind his back and kicking the gun away from him.

"Raph! Help us!" Mikey yelled on top of his lungs. Raph and Stockman turned to us and both of them gasped in shock when they saw our now deformed brother.

"Donnie? Is that you?" Raph asked in a both shocked and scared voice. Donnie seemed to recover from the biggest pain and shock and sat up with both hands on the roof behind him for support. He took a breat and it sounded like he was about to say something. And he was. But his voice sounded so diffrent, a lot darker and much less Donnies own gentel and nice voice.

"Stay... Stay away from me!" He yelled and got up and pushed both me and Mikey away and ran away from the roof top and down in the sewers. All of us just stood and stared after Donnie and for a few minutes none of us said a thing, until Mikey broke the uncomfortable silence with the question all of had on our mind,

"What's happening to Donnie?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, That's our brother Donatello

(Raph's P.O.V)

For the last pasting minutes we all just stood there and looked after our brother, where he had jumped of the roof and down into the sewers. I couldn't belivie what just had happend. Our brother had started to transform into a much more hideous version of himself! If I had felt guilty before, it was nothing compared to now. I felt awful! Our silence broke when we heard Mikey say, as innocent as ever.

"What is happening to Donnie?" Mikey looked at me and Leo with his big blue puppy eyes with a scared and confused look on his face. I sighed and looked down in the ground, trying to find the right words. But before I could say anything, Stockman joined our little conversation.

"You liked it? I must admit it was an unexpected twist, the whole monstertransformation but you, small mistakes, you know how it is, right? Your creation for an example." He smiled evilly, not at all prepared for the blow that was about to come.

"Stockman! What'd you do to our brother?!" Leo yelled with clear frustration in his voice, stepping forward. Fast as a lizard, Stockman picked up his gun and aimed for us.

"One more step and I'll shot you all to!" He threatened us. Mikey grabbed Leo by the shoulder and dragged him back to us.

"What you just saw, was a mistake of my experiment. It was supposed to return him to an ordinary pet turtle. I quess i calculated a little wrong in one of my equations."

"And it dosen't disturb you that a deformed mutant turtle is running around in New York, don't you think the police is going to look for you?" I said suspiciously with a frown. Without a warning he leaped forward and pushed the gun to my throat and said with low voice.

"I'm not letting the cops get to me! I just got a purpose of my life, Destroying you freaks. Besides, if I'm correct I just did you a favor. It didn't seem like you and your brother got along so well. There are a lot of brother's who'd love to be in your place!"

"There isn't one!" I bellowed right in his face, making him flinch, and I was about to continue my screaming, but Leo beat me to it with a suspicious voice.

"How'd you know Raph and Donnie had a fight?" My eyes wided and i shoot a look back at Baxter Stockman. He looked like he had seen ghost, looked to left, then to the right. Then made a dash for the door that led down to the apartments! I made a move to go after him, but Leo put a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to stop.

"Let him run, we'll get to him later! Right now we have to make sure Donnie is alright!" Leo looked in my eyes I could tell he saw how worried i was.

"I'm sure he's okay Raph" Mikey said laying and an comforting hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him, hoping he was right. But boy, was I wrong...

(Mikey's P.O.V)

As we walked jumped into the dark sewers, I couldn't help but think about how wrong this felt. Donnie usually wouldn't run away like that and then hide from us if he needed help and that meaned he could be in big danger.

"I think we went that way" Raph said and pointed to the left.

"Why? Because of instinct?" I asked.

"No because there is one of he's kneepads lying there to the left." Raph responded and pointed to the ground a little bit from Leo's foot. I took it up from the ground and studied it. The band that was keeping it one it's place was ripped, like someone had put on a too big knee. I remember how Donnie's legs, arms, stomach and his whole body in general had grown to like twice it's normal size, and yet his gear and been able to take the new pressure. Which meant he had gotten bigger!

"Yo! Earth to Mikey!" I heard Raph yell in my ear, snapping me out of my thought's .

"We have to move and get to Donnie and try to help him. Somehow, I think something is really, really wrong." Leo said and we started to go. On the way we found his other kneepad, both elbowpad's and the waistbelt. At the end of the tunnel we found a broken Bō staff and a torned purple bandana.

"Donatello?"

"Donnie?"

"Donnie-boy?" We started call after him to see if he where anywhere around, sense this was the end of the tunnel.

"Are you alright?" Leo called.

"We just want to help you bro!" Raph said. All of a sudden I saw a big shadow raise over us and by instinct I let out a cry of fear and surprise. Both Leo and Raph turned to me.

"Mikey? What's wrong?" Leo asked in worry when they both heard panting breath's behind them and felt something blow them in the backs. They exchanged looks and and turned around and looked into red eyes of a big nasty monster. It had a big muscular body and huge claws on it's fingers and big nasty drooling teeth's in a big mouth. On his back there was huge shell but beside that he looked like prehistoric crocodile. Out of it's throat came nothing but roars and snorting. It didn't take long to realise who it was we where looking at.

"Donnie? Wh-what the..." Raph started to say but was interupted by roar.

"RUN!" Leo screamed and we turned and ran for our lives. But all of a sudden we heard Raph yelped and fell to the ground looking desperately for something to hold on to.

"Ahh! He's got me!" He screamed on top of his lungs. Leo ran to him to grab his hand and pull, while I took out my nunchucks and twirled them a few times until I whacked him in the head with my weapon of choice. That made him lose focus but not his grip on Raph's ankle.

"Don't hurt him Mikey, remember it's Donnie!" Leo reminded me.

"Well tell him that!" I responded and tried again, harder this time, and this time he lost he's grip on Raph's foot. Both Leo and Raph fell to the ground, but where fast to their feet and we ran to a bit more safe place, and we saw Donnie run past us to fins the place his pray had went. We took a few minutes to catch our breath. Leo was the first speak.

"This...is...crazy..." He panted as he still tried to catch his breath with his hands on his knees.

"What are we gonna do now?" Raph asked in terror as he stood on one knee rubbing his sore ankle.

"It's Donnie, right? Trying talking to him, maybe?" I suggested from where I was leaning against the wall.

"Talking to him, are you crazy?! He got the mind of a savage monster and you just whacked him in the head with your nunchucks!" Raph screamed with his voice breaking a little bit. The little argument was short-lived as we heard a familiar scream from our one and only human friend.

"APRIL!" All of us yelled at once and started race to her rescue. To our surprise we didn't have to go that far to find, not so far from our lair we saw April pressed up againt the wall as our big monster of a brother was only a few inches from her face. I remembered something Master Splinter had used on us a few times.

"Pressure points" I said to myself and before I started to think it was a bad idea I ran forward despite my brother's desperate brothers protest's and jumped on Donnies neck, and before the big reptile could react I pressed on a special place on his neck and he fell sleeping to the floor of the sewers only a little distance from April feet. She panted trying to catch her breath as I walked over to her.

"Are you okay April?" I asked helping calm down by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. I was on my way to the lair when that monster stormed out of nowhere and pressed me up against the wall." She eyed us for a few seconds and then asked.

"Hey, where is Donnie? He's still in the lair?" We looked at each other with wide eyes and then Leo spoke.

"I hate to tell you this April, but the monster that attacked you, that's our brother... Donatello.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, What to do

(Leo's P.O.V)

April looked at me like I had grown an extra head, then she looked at Donnie on the ground. Then back at us, her mouth open but no words coming out. Before she got the chance to say anything I broke the silence.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true! He got hit with one Stockmans inventions and it turned him into that!" I said and gestured to my sleeping monstrous brother. Mikey kneeled next to his head and stroked him over the head.

"Poor Donnie." He said and looked at me with a sad expression in his big baby blues. All I could do was responding with a sad look in my eyes and then I turned to Raph who was placing a hand on my shoulder, but his eyes where placed on Donnies deformed figure.

"What do we do now?" April asked and looked at me with shocked and sad eyes. I sighed and looked at brother on the ground.

"We have to get him back to the lair and tell Master Splinter what happend! Maybe he'll know what to do." I said at last. I waited for Raph to say we had to go after Stockman and make him pay for what he did to our brother, and I prepared a little speech about the importance of the situation, but insted he along with Mikey nodded and grabbed both of the big arms and started to pull him back to the lair. He was heavy but fortunately the lair wasn't far away from where he had attacked April.

"April! Can you run to the lair and prepare Sensei for what's coming with along with us?" I asked April, who nodded and ran ahead.

"Hang in there bro, we got you." I thought as I helped my brothers pull him back to the lair.

(Normal P.O.V)

Back at the lair Master Splinter was starting to worry. It was almost 5 am and the boys still hadn't come back. He started worry. He sensed that something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He hoped his sons was alrigth. He hoped nothing bad had happend, but...

"Master Splinter!" April ran into the lair and ran up to him. She was so breathless she could barely breath, and she bent forward and placed her hands on her knees. Master Splinter put his hands on girls shoulders as she panted and tried to catch her breath.

"Calm down April, take deep breaths. And tell me what is wrong." He said, as calm as ever, but he worried about what could have happend, and how it affected his sons. After a few deep breaths April looked Splinter in the eyes and started explain.

"Well I was on my way here since I remembered I left accidently left my T-phone here, when a big monster jumped out of the sewers and pressed me up against the wall and then, the guys came and put the monster out of action. And then..." She didn't get any longer before Leo, Mikey and Raph came into lair with the monster dragged after them. Splinters eyes widened. What was this monster doing in the lair? Did it have a connection to Donatello?

"My sons, what is this monster doing in the lair? And where is Donatello?" Master Splinters stern look changed into a worried and concerned look. The three brothers and the teenage girl exchanged looks of slight panic and Mikey pused Leo with his shoulder so he stumbled forward to their Sensei. Leo looked up in the eyes of their father and gluped. This was going to hard to explain.

(Raph's P.O.V)

I saw Leo rub the back of his neck, searching for words to explain in a good way.

"Well, Sensei... it's... Well you see I..." Leo couldn't seem to find the right words, so I took over.

"Sensei, what Leo is trying to say is... The monster is Donnie..." Master Splinters eyes went from worried to terrified on half a second. He looked at us, then at Donatello, who was still lying on the floor without moving. He kneelt down beside him and stroked Donnie forehead and cheeks.

"My son..." He said sad. All of us lowerd our heads for a second, then Master Splinter continued his questioning.

"What happend? How did this happen?" He asked as he raised from his knees and turned to us.

"Well, we went topside to look for him and found him on a roof top with Baxter Stockman! He had some sort of gun, and when got closer he hit Donnie in the chest, and then he started to grow into a more deformed way of himself. But he ran away, and when we found him again he had transformed into that monster." Leo said, who apparently found his tounge again. Mikey hadn't said anything since we got back to the lair, but now he opened his mouth for the first time in minutes.

"What are we gonna do now Leo?" As innocent as ever that question left his lips. I lifted my head and saw him sit beside Donnie with one hand on Donnies head, and I walked over to him, sat down beside him and wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders to pull him closer to me. But Leo looked at him with shook in his eyes.

"Do?! This Donatello! This our brother! We are gonna hunt down a cure for him, that's what we're gonna do! I don't care what I have to do, to do it, I will see it done." He said as walked over to the opposite side of Donnie and put his hand on his shell.

"I will see it done!"

"You said it!" I responded.

"If we wont be able to reverse this curse, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"Raph..." Mikey said, but I wasn't finished.

"You where right that time Leo. I have a temper and what has happend to Donnie, is because I have such a big one! It's all my fault." I said with a more silent tone and lowerd my head. Neither Leo or Mikey said anything but Sensei walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. He didn't say anthing either. There was nothing to be said. We all knew that it was true. April, who didn't know anything about the argument between Raph and Donnie, but she had the wits not to ask right then. It wasn't the time, but soon there would be questions to ask, answers to find and decisions to make. Decisions about what to do to help Donnie get back to a normal mutant turtle.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Tales of Donnie

(Mikey's P.O.V)

We all sat spread around the livingroom. Master Splinter sat beside Donnie, stroking his head. Leo sat on the couch and tried to watch the Space Heroes show, but he constantly watched over his back to look at Donnie. Raph tortured his big punching bag. But he wasn't even near his usual aggressive self. His face was so full of guilt that it looked like another mutant turtle had borrowed my brothers mask, cause Raph usually didn't show that kind of emotions. Me, myself was sitting in a beanbag trying to read a comic, without any good progress. April had gone home, sense it was still rather early, and she thought we wanted to be alone for a while. I sighed and put away the comic book, and walked over to my Sensei and brother. Donnie was starting to come around after to pressure point assault, but luckily we had(although it didn't feel to good) chained him up against the wall. We didn't want to, but Sensei had said it was for his own and our safety. I sat down beside him and laid a hand on his neck and stroked his neck and the back of his head.

"Sensei? Do you think he can hear and understand us?" I asked Master Splinter. That simple question got everyone's attetion. Leo put his elbow on the armrest when he turned around to look in our direction. Raph stopped punch the punching bag and also turned in our direction. My father looked at me at with with questioningly eyes.

"I think he would, how so?" That was all I needed. I sat down i front of him and put my hand on his forehead, and ignored the looks from my family. They could look all they wanted, but I knew what I would do.

"Hey Donnie? It's me, Mikey. Your little brother. Look I know things look bad, Okay really bad, but we will do everything we can to help you. I promise we wont leave you like this. Like you've never left us when we had problems. Like, remember when you and I was out playing tags in the sewers?"

_(Flasback) _

"_Hey Mikey wait up!" I heard Donnie yell from behind me. We where playing tag in the sewers, and I was winning by a mile. Because for a seven year old, I was fast. Way faster than any of my brothers. Donnie was a bit behind, screaming at me to stop, but I didn't listen. I wasn't going to lose because my brother was slower than a snail. But what I didn't notice was that the sewer walls wasn't so stable as they looked. I firsted noticed that when I heard a rumble and I stopped. I was scared stiff and couldn't move and the entire wall fell over me. When the dust had laid down, and I stopped cough I realised I from the waist and down I was burried in bricks. I tried to free my self by remove the stones, but from my angle it was impossible._

"_MIKEY!" I heard Donnie yell in panic and he ran up to me and kneeled down in front of me. _

"_Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked, his voice full of worried concern. I took a few seconds to feel if I was hurt. I didn't feel any pain or anything that was wrong._

"_I don't think so, but can you help me?" I asked. Donnie nodded and took my hands and started to pull, but it was no use. I was stuck. But Donnie didn't give that easily. He climbed up on the pile of bricks and debris and started to remove the bricks that was on top of me. But since Donnie wasn't that strong it didn't go so fast. I was starting to feel a little impatient._

"_Just go back to the lair and get help Donnie! Get Raph, Leo or Master Splinter! I tried to convince him. _

"_No! I got this!" Donnie said with the determined voice I only heard him use when he worked on his inventions or any other scientific problem. _

"_But..." I tried again, but Donnie interupted me before I got any further. He jumped down from the pile and kneeled down in front of me again and put his hand under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes._

"_I will not leave you here alone Mikey! I said I'd help you, and I will. I promise." He said and went over to the pile again and started to remove debris again. At that moment I was glad Donnie was my brother. I wanted to tell him that, but my tounge froze and I couldn't say a thing. After another twenty minutes Donnie steped down and took my hands again and started to pull. This time it was easier to pull and i slipped trough the debris and bricks like nothing. I tried to stand but my legs had fallen asleep after all pressure on them. Luckily I had Donnie, he took my arm and wrapped it around his shoulders to heave me on to my feets. Then he started help me back to the lair._

"_Thanks bro, I owe you one heck of a favor." I said quietly cause I was getting a little tired from all the tension. Donnie smiled down at me and rested his head against mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the comforting gesture. _

"_Anytime bro. Anytime..." Donnie said and so we keept walking back to lair with nothing more said during the walk. But I was thinking a lot on the way. _

"_Someday if Donnie gets into really bad trouble, I'll be there to help him any way I can. Just like he didn't leave me today, I wont leave him. Never." I thought before we stepped into the lair. My legs had started to come to life again and I was walking a bit on my own now, but Donnie still supported me._

"_Where have you two been? You've been gone almost two hours!" Leo asked as he looked away from his book. Donnie and I exchanged looks and Donnie answered Leo with his normal calm voice._

"_We where playing tags in the sewers and lost track of time." I looked at him. It wasn't that often that Donnie lied, but I didn't say anything. Donnie always had a plan. _

"_That figures. You're both filthy, you oughta go and take a bath." Leo answered and turned back to his book. I turned to Donnie and whispered to him._

"_Thanks bro." Quietly so Leo whouldn't hear._

"_No problem bro." Donnie answered and turned to go to the bathroom to was himself clean._

_(End of flashback)_

"You really came through for me that day. You could have left to get help, but you choose to stay with me and help me yourself. You showed me just how loyal you can be to us. You've always helped me when I really needed you. So it wouldn't be more than right if I help you now." I finished my story and stroke my brothers cheek and I heard a low little growl. He was starting to wake up. He had heared me. My idea was working. Our Donnie was coming back to us, sort of.

(Leo's P.O.V)

I stared at Mikey and Donnie as I listend to Mikeys story. It was really touching that Donnie had stayed by Mikeys side when he really needed help. When Mikey finished his story, I walked up to him and kneeled down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. Mikey laid his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes seeking comfort for a second. Then he stood up and walked over to our Sensei. Master Splinter put his arm around Mikeys waist and pulled him close. I looked back at Donnie who seemed to have heard Mikeys story and had in some way responded. I took a breath and then I feelt like it was my turn.

"Hey, Bro. It's Leo. Look, listen to what Mikey said. We ain't gonna walk out on you. I know that you know that we're gonna do anything to reverse this horrible curse. I swear on my shell. And I'm not breaking that trust, just like you've never broken mine. Our any of us for that matter. Like that time when you we where out in the sewers, looking for supplies.

_(Flasback) _ _We where all out in the sewers looking for food, blankets or anything else to improve the lair. Now when we where ten years old, we where allowed to be out in the sewers without Splinter having to watch us. We had spliten up, Raph and Mikey and Me and Donnie, so we whould find more in more places. But Donnie and I had walked around hour almost an hour and hadn't found anything. We where starting to get tired and hungry, and I think I would have fainted any second if I hadn't seen the big unopened can of soup in the sewer water._

"_Donnie, quick give me your staff, I'm gonna go and get that can with soup!" I said and reached out for the staff. Donnie gave the drain a look, and then looked at me with hesitation._

"_I don't know if it so smart to try and get that, the drains are almost overflowing. Maybe we should keep looking." He said, and if I had been fully rested and not so hungry I whould have listend to him, but now I was desperate._

"_Don't worry, I'll be careful." I said and took the staff of his back and started run along the drain to catch up with the can. When I at last did, I stretched out the staff to catch the can and drag it to the shore. But I didn't notice the debris that was comming my way and knocked the staff out of the place I laid and knocked me into the water._

"_Leo!" I heard Donnie yell and I saw him run after me. The current was really strong, but but I didn't follow the current. The debris had fallen on my leg and had jammed it against the bottom of the sewerdrains and the water splashed against my face as it rised higher and higher.I tried to get out of the water, but I wouldn't budge._

"_Donnie! I'm stuck! My ankle is jammed. Help me, please Donnie help!" I screamed and tried again to get free. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up and saw Donnie there. I smiled at me reassuring that it was going to be okay, then dived into the water. I felt him try to remove the debris from my leg, but it wouldn't move as much as an inch. He got up to the surface to breath and looked me._

"_Don't panic Leo, I'll get you free! I promise! Just try to keep your head above the water!" He said and dived down again. And again I felt him try to free me, and again it wouldn't budge. The third time he got up to breath the water had risen even more and it was and the same height as my chin. Now it was really hard to keep my head above my the water and extremly hard not to panic._

"_Forget it Donnie! Leave me here, save yourself!" I screamed and then I started the cough as accidently swallowed sewer water._

"_Never Leo! I promised I'll help you and I won't break that promise! Just keep calm and keep your mouth shut and save your breath!" He said and made an attempt to dive when he saw his staff float by. He grabbed it and dived down again. This time I felt the staff poking around on my leg as it searched for somewhere to place it and heave away all heavy debris. As it searched for a good place the water kept rising and rising until my head was under water. Since I already was in a state of panic it was really hard to hold my breath. And just when I thought it was over, the weight around my leg lifted and I was helped to the surface. I coughed and panted like crazy as I tried to catch my breath. Donnie had his arm around my waist and swam to the shore. There he pushed me up to dry land and then climbed up himself. We both lied there on the ground trying to catch our breaths and my brain wasn't working properly I couldn't really understand it was over, cause in my head I was still in the water and almost drowning. _

"_Are you okay? Are you hurt or anything? How's that ankle?" Donnie asked after a few minutes. I stat up to get a better look on my ankle. It was blue/purple stripe around my ankle and it felt sore and I wasn't not sure if I could walk on it, but right then I was just glad to be alive._

"_I think it's sprained, but beside that I think I'm fine." I said weakly. Donnie took a look and squeezed it a little bit. It hurt and I wanted him to stop, but I knew he was better at that kind of stuff than me. So I let him look at it. After a few minutes he stopped squeeze it and looked me in the eyes. His eyes was filled with brown comforting light. As he looked at me I started to relax. He stood up and handed me his hand to help me up. I gratefully took it and he heaved me to my feet, only for me to wince and grab my leg in pain. He handed me the bo staff and I gratefully took it and used it as a crutch. He took my arm and put it around his shoulders and helped me back to the lair. _

"_Why'd you do it Donnie? You could have risked your life today trying to save mine!" I said after a long silence. He looked at me and nudged me carefully in the side._

"_Don't mention it, it's what bros do for one another. Right?" He said in his quiet and comforting voice and smiled at me. I smiled back at and rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes for a second._

"_Right, thanks, most wonderful bro ever." He chuckled and rested his arm around my waist. We stod like that for a while before continuing back to the lair. _

_(End of flashback) _

"That day you really showed me how trustworthy you are. You was really determined to save me, and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that. You've never broken my trust, and right now I won't break yours. I promise you that." I ended the story. It really broke my heart to see my brave little brother like this. A monster who didn't think, spoke or act like he used to. I raised my hand to pat his head. He winced and for a little second his eyes opend, and swear that I saw i glimpse of brown instead of red. My heart skipped a beat and my face broke into smile. It was working. Mikeys plan was...working? Huh, that's new...

(Raph's P.O.V)

From where I stood and listened to both my brothers stories of my younger brother. I couldn't help but feel proud over how brave and loyal and trustworthy my little brother was. Then a memory slipped in to my head. And I made my way over to my now monstrous brother. Leo, who sat in front of him, saw me coming and moved so I could sit there. I sat down in front of Donnie and put my hand on his nose and patted a bit. It was the first time I touched him since he double mutated, and the skin was rather leathery and harsh to the touch, but I didn't care at all.

"Hey bro. Looks like you've got yourself into one heck of mess." I said and lauged but without any happyness.

"Look Donnie, both Leo and Mikey is right. We're not going to let you stay like this. I know I can be mean and harsh to all of you. And I know that it has been consequenses. Like when we where like, what six years old. Remember?

_(Flashback)_

"_Raphie? Are you okay in there?" Donnie knocked on the my bedroom and waited for m respond for a few minutes before knocking, but before he could say anything, I yelled from inside my room. _

"_Leave me alone Donnie, I'm not in the mood of talking right now!" I hoped he would take the hint and leave, but when I thought he had walked away, the door opend and Donnie walked in and closed the door. He walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me._

"_I know you're upset, but you can't blame Leo for being who he is. He's just trying to protect you, you know he is the oldest and he feels responsible for us just as much as Splinter does. He just..." But before he could finish the sentence, i felt that I've had enough lecturing for today. I turned around so fast that Donnie didn't have time to react, and I punched him, right in the mouth so he would shut up._

" _I don't care if Leo feels responsible for us, that dosen't give him the right to boss us around!" I breathed heavily and then I saw something whithe on the floor. I picked it up, and saw it was a front tooth. Slowly i reaslised what I had done. I had knocked out one of Donnie's teeth._

"_Oh my god, Donnie I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just..." Donnie put his hand over my mouth, making me stop talking. Then he pulled me into his arms. That was it all I needed, to know that he'd forgive me. I wrapped my arms around his shell, and we stood like that for a while. When Sensei then later asked what happend to Donnies tooth, and he said that he tripped and knocked the tooth out, I said that he was lying so I wouldn't get into more trouble and then I told the truth. After that day I learned that if it was something Donnie was known for it was his sweet and understanding nature. He would forgive anyone of us for anything._

_(End of flashback)_

"I did something really bad and you when you forgave just like that I realised that no matter what we did to you, you'd always forgive us. That's what I like about you. You're that sticky, gooey stuff that holds us together. Without you, it wouldn't work. So that's why we are gonna help you any way we can. We're not letting you down, I'll make sure of that. " I finished the story and put my hand on my brothers forehead as I spoke. That's when I saw that his eyes started to flutter and open up. And what I saw couldn't have relieved me more, his eyes where his the ususal crimson color.

**A/N: OK, this chapther is by far the longest I have wroted yet. It took me all weekend to write, it so please, some reviews about it. And I know Mikeys and Leos stories have the same idea and that Raph's was pretty short, but I was tired and had writing block. So don't judge me for that! Please. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, Memories

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is basically gonna be Donnie thoughts, and how he felt during the transformation and after it. Just so you know that. Please review, my goal is at least up to ten reviews. Pretty Please?**

_(Donnie's P.O.V)_

_When that ray hit me in my chest, my head totally lost grip of everything. And when I fell to the ground I also lost my breath. For a few seconds I couldn't think straight, talk or even move. It was like my brain just shut off. I heard Raph yell something, but couldn't make out what he said. A few seconds later I felt Leo lift my head a little bit of the ground. That cleared my head a little bit._

"_... Are you okay?" Was all I could make out from what was said. That's when I felt it! A sudden pain that flooded right through my veins, my bones, my whole body in general. All I could get out of my throat was gasps, groans and yelps in pain. I felt my body tense and I couldn't control it. I managed to open my eyes and take look at myself. It wasn't a pretty look. My whole body and grown to like twice it's normal size. I also felt a weird tension in my hands and took a look at them. On my fingers it had started grow giant claws! My mind got, all of a sudden, very groggy. I couldn't think straight, and it wasn't like that feeling in my head a few minutes ago. This was something diffrent. It was almost painful. My head felt like it was made of lead and I felt the kneepads, elbowpads and the belt around my waist was getting tighter and tighter. _

"_... Bro? I heard Mikeys apparently__ worried voice and I tried to respond, but the pain was so unbearable that I just couldn't find my voice. My jaw muscles was so tensed, it hurt, and I couldn't say a word, but I managed to squeeze through my clenched teeth._

"_Help me." I begged and tried to look at my brothers but I didn't want them to see me like this so I looked down in the roof of the apartment we where on, but I heard Mikeys high-pitched voice yell to someone._

"_Raph! Help us!" And it went a few seconds before I heard the answer and it started with a gasp from my hot-headed brother and the mad scientist._

"_Donnie? … that you? I heard Raph ask, but not the full sentence. But I knew what he meant. I both wanted and didn't want my brothers help, first of all because what Raph said before, second of all because I didn't want them to see me like a big monster._

"_Stay... Stay away from me!" I said with a voice I didn't even recognize as my own voice. It sounded like me, but a lot darker and much less my gentle,caring and sweet, as my brothers had described it. And with my words I flew up from the roof and pushed both Mikey and Leo away and jumped to another roof and then down on the ground and then down in the sewers. Well down there, I started to run. But almost immediately I heard a ripping sound. It was one of my kneepads, that had torned and fell to the ground._

"_Aw, shell!" I thought, but kept on running. After another minutes I heard another snap, and after another five minutes I felt anonther snap, and then another one, as my remaining kneepad and elbowpads snaped and fell to the ground. After about ten minutes a felt my breathing getting harder and I slowed down til I stoped and then after a few seconds and with a big groan, my waistband ripped and fell the remains fell to the ground. I knew this was turning out relly bad, but I kept on running. The tunnel was longer than I thought. I must have ran for almost an hour, when I came to a dead-end. Then I didn't know where to go. I knew my brothers would soon catch up to me. Then I felt a tension over my shell. The sheat that hold my __Bō staff on place started to tense over my shell and chest. And then it snapped to and around my face it started to tense, and then my mask just ripped of my face. Then something attacked my inner self, pushed me back, to the darkest, coldest and almost forgotten place of my mind. My body wasn't to recognize anymore. It must have grown to, like three, four times as big, big teeth sticking out of my mouth, a big snout, claws and a big tail! Then, when I still had control of myself, I ran into the shadows and made myself fall asleep. But not so long after I fell asleep, I heard my brothers call for me._

"_Donatello!"_

"_Donnie!"_

"_Donnie-boy"! I tensed when I realised that the beast had woken up._

"_Are you alright?That was Leos voice. And as I knew him, he whouldn't go away without an answer. And I just couldn't let them see me like this. And the new version of myself was way more violent, then I was._

"_We just wanna help you bro!" That was Raph, and he was also to stubborn to just go away. He was the protector of this family, and would stop at nothing to keep all of us safe. But then it was like my mind, the real me just turned off. It was like I fell unconscious inside myself. But one thought ran through my head before I fell unconscious,_

"_Dont'... hurt... my... family..." And with that I fell unconscious in myself._ _After a few hours, (at least that was what I thought) I started hear voices. It was so slurred and unclear, I couldn't make out what was said. But I heard Mikeys voice. And for a few seconds I thought I heard Master Splinter. But then I heard Mikey again._

_"Hey Donnie? It's me, Mikey. Your little brother. Look I know things look bad, Okay really bad, but we will do everything we can to help you. I promise we wont leave you like this. Like you've never left us when we had problems. Like, remember when you and I was out playing tags in the sewers?" Yeah I remebered that. We where like seven years old that time. When Mikey had got himself jammed under a big pile of debris and bricks. That time I had stod by his side when he needed help. Then I realised I could hear him clearer and clearer. That's when I realised I got closer to my brothers._

"_Yes, yes. That's it, keep talking to me." I said, although it was only I who could hear. I listend to the story that Mikey told me, and I got closer to Mikey for every word he said. But then Mikeys story ended and I felt him put a hand on my cheeks. I smiled at the touch and I tried to say thanks but all I could say was a pathetic little growl, and after a while Mikey broke the touch after a few minutes. But almost directly after it I heard Leos voice. _

_"Hey, Bro. It's Leo. Look, listen to what Mikey said. We ain't gonna walk out on you. I know that you know that we're gonna do anything to reverse this horrible curse. I swear on my shell. And I'm not breaking that trust, just like you've never broken mine. Our any of us for that matter. Like that time when you we where out in the sewers, looking for supplies." Oh, right. I had almost forgotten that. I had repressed that event. It was so scary. I had almost lost Leo that day. But for once my stubbornness had gotten to another use than my inventions or mathproblems. That day I had saved my brother's life. I was really proud of myself for that. I listend to brothers tale and his voice got clearer and clearer. My brothers made got my closer and closer to them. _

"_Yes, yes keep talking to me, I'll get closer to you all." I said out loud, but it only sounded like a little roar, weak but still, and I tried to make myself open my eyes. And when I finally did, I heard Leo gasp a little. I don't know why, but then I realised that I almost had gotten control over my whole self. My brothers had pushed away the monster from the control. Then it must've showed on my outer form. Mikeys idea was actually working? That something that dosen't happen every day. I just hopped my fate would lay in his hands, then I would be as good as dead. Then a new voice talked to me. This one, i recognized immediately. It was Raph._

_"Hey bro. Looks like you've got yourself into one heck of mess."_ _He said and chuckled a bit, but without any humor. I put my hands in my sides and my face turned into a frown. So much for guilt and regretting. But then he continued._

_"Look Donnie, both Leo and Mikey is right. We're not going to let you stay like this. I know I can be mean and harsh to all of you. And I know that it has been consequenses. Like when we where like, what six years old. Remember?" Oh yeah, the day I lost one of my front teeth. That day wasn't easy forgotten, but I wasn't mad at Raph, not even angry._

"_I know you regret it Raph. You don't need to apologize." I thought and then I faced a monster, but it crawled aside and hided inside my mind. I was in control of myself again. Then I opened my eyes, and as I could tell my eyes had gotten from red to crimson again. Now I was the boss of the monster. Or at least, so I thought. What I didn't realise, was that the monster in my mind was growing stronger and stronger by the second..._

**A/N: Okay, that's another chapter down. Hope ya'll like it. Please review. This is gonna be the only chapter in Donnie's P.O.V cause I ran out of ideas for a new chapter, so that's why I wrote it. But Donnie will have P.O.V, but first after (maybe if I want him to) he gets back to normal. Just so you know. In your reviews, give me ideas on how this story should go on. Well, thats it then, Over and out!^_^**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Traitor in the family?

(Raph's P.O.V)

I smiled a little uncertain when Donnie opened eyes. But what I saw was not a pair of devilish red eyes. It was a pair of brown, gentle and caring eyes. Eyes I had grown up with. The eyes I had looked in when I had spilled my gut on what was bothering me. Donnies eyes! I felt relivied but still a little cautious. Who knew, the monster could might as well attack me, it was hard to tell when you didn't know what was happening. Donnie lifted his hed and his got closer to my face. I stiffend and waited for what was about to happen. Then I heard that he just sniffed me in the face.

"Uh... D-Donnie?" I said cautiously, on my guard, just in case. Then, of all wonders, he laid his head in my lap, and looked up at me like a dog. With eyes to match. I chuckled a little uncertain but I let my instincts take over, and I started to pat his head to reassure him I was there.

"Hey guys, check this out." I whispered, not to startle my brother, but still loud enough for the others to hear. Leo and Mikey sat down on each side of me to look at Donnie. When they saw his eyes where no longer red, and that he was as dangerous as a puppy they relaxed.

"Oh Donnie-boy..." Leo said reaching out a hand to emphasize his cheek. Donnie let him do without any threat at all. Mikey wrapped his arms around Donnies neck, and at first Donnie tensed, but after a while he relaxed in Mikeys grip. Master Splinter walked up to Donnie and put his hand on his son's shell and stroked up and down. We all sat like that for a while. He snuggled his face down in my lap and I think he fell asleep. I smiled and patted the top of his head. But all of a sudden Donnie flew up from where he lied and his eyes where once again red as blood. I was really shocked, but before I could think about it to much Leo pulled me up to my feet and draged me out of the way, just before Donnie could smash his hands right where I stood.

"And with that the moment was over." Mikey said from where he lied, he had fallen to the ground, due to when Donnie had stood up and forced Mikey to let go of his neck. Donnie, now raised over our heads, was now struggling to get out of the chains and break free, from the our grip of him. But he wasn't strong enough. Donnie himself made the chains out of old lead and they was really heavy and really hard to break, even with Donnies new muscles. It was really sad that our genius of a brother in the body of a brute. Of a monster. I sighed and lowerd my head. So much for that plan of Mikeys. Then I felt Leos hand on my shoulder. I turned my head in his direction to look at him. He looked at me, and then at Donnie. There was sympathy written all over his face. Then he said, his voice rather shaky:

"Come on, let's sit down and come up with a plan." But his words had no real intention, i guess he was still sad and shocked from the event only a few minutes ago.

"A plan for what?" Mikey asked, as innocent as ever.

"A plan on how to cure Donatello, of course!" Leo said and with that we sat down at the couch and started think of a way to reverse this mutation on Donatello.

(Leo's P.O.V)

There we sat on the couch and tried to think of a way to get Donnie back to normal. As you could understand it didn't go so well. Thinking on this kind of things was Donnies department. Mikey had been awfully quiet, for a change, but we didn't think that he whould come up with something. He had already come up with a plan, but that had only worked for a little while. I had a feeling that we where running out of time, but for what I wasn't sure. All of a sudden Raph stopped tapping his fingers against the table.

"We can't just sit here, we've got to do something! While we're sitting here twiddle our thumbs , Stockmans out there and maybe planning something to take Donnie out. You heard what he said, that his purpose in life was to take us out! I'd say we'd ge out and find him and kick his butt!" He said and stood up while he said it.

"Kick who's butt?" April asked as she steped into the lair with a laptop under her arm. She looked tired and she hadn't even bothered tying her hair in her usual pony tail.

"Stockmans, and we're not gonna go find just to give him a beat down! Think a little Raphael. If Stockman is planning something, so should we! We need to know what happend. Heck, we don't even know how to figure out what have happend!" I said as I looked at Raph with impatient eyes. I was starting to lose my temper. But before Raph could answer, and start a new fight, April said something.

"You know, If I could get a blood sample from Donnie, maybe we can figure out what happend. Donnie showed me how to take blood tests that way, so that maybe help us." She said and smiled a bit, but only with her mouth. Her eyes didn't smile. They seemed just as tired and sad as ours did.

"We would not wish to bother you with our problems April, but if you really want help, we would appreciate it." Master Splinter said. He too looked tired but tried to smile at Aprils offer. April shook her head.

"Oh it's no bother at all. Donnie and you guys are just as much family to me as my own father is. I'd like to help any way I can." She said. Master Splinter smiled and took April to Donatello where he was placed in the living room. We had been forced to use the pressure point on his neck to our advantage once again, and now he laid down on the floor and looked asleep. April went to Donnies lab to grap a needle. When she came back she stepped up to Donnie and pressed the needle into his arm, He stirred a little in his sleep, and April froze for a second. She stood like that for a few seconds, one her knees with one arm out and the other on her lap. Her eyes and mouth wide opened. But Donnie soon went to sleep again. April sighed in relief and droped her position.

"Phew... For a second I thought he was gonna me attack again." She said with relief. Then she stood up and started analyze the sample she got.

"So... Where were we? Oh right! We HAVE to do something now!" Raph yelled right in my eardrums. I was about to answer when I took a look at Mikey, who looked like he was in another world.

"Hey Mikey? You haven't said anything in a very long time now. Something bothering you?" I asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh...? I haven't listend so good. There is something bothering me. Stockman said it was an accident right? I mean the whole transformation thingy right?"

"Right, so?" Raph said bored and made an attempt to continue his speech to me, but apparantly Mikey wasn't done yet.

"Well, if it had been an accident, whouldn't he be furious? Whouldn't he be disappointed in his failure?" He said and looked at Donnie while he said that. Raph and I exchanged looks and looked at Master Splinter who also looked a bit confused.

"We're still not following you Mikey." I said and looked from him to Donnie and back to Mikey. Mikey sighed and looked at us.

"If it was a failure, why did he seem so satisfied with himself? Why did he look like he had done something successful?" He explained a bit more understandable. Raph, Splinter and I looked at each other in astonishment.

"I think Mikey just said something really smart for a change!" Raph said in disbelief as he looked at us and then at Mikey.

"Thanks!" He said then thinking about what Raph said. "Hey!" I chuckled and stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"So if Stockman had a plan, he must have made it with the Shredder." I began the conclusion.

"And Shredder wants to find Master Splinter. More than anything!" Raph continued the conclusion.

"So, if Stockman came up with this idea, and we needed a cure..." Mikey went on.

"They would the cure and we would have to go to them for the cure, and they would use blackmail on us to get to Master Splinter!" We all said in unison. It made total sense! It was their plan all along!

"But one thing I don't understand, is how Stockman knew about Donnies and Raphs fight? He wasn't even near the lair. No one of our foes has ever been!" I said in confusion. Then something catched my eyes. A little black spot on Raphs shell. I leaned forward and snatched it from his carapace. I gived it to April who studied it, then went to get a reading-glass from Donnies lab. After a little more analysis, she looked at us in dismay and said,

"This is a spy mic! Somene placed a mic on Raphs shell!" Raph eyes wided. And he had complained about Donnie being worthless. This was way more irresponsible than being locked up in a van.

"Hey, how did that mic get on your shell Raph?" Mikey asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Eh... I have a theory on that... Well you see, when we fought the foot ninjas a few days ago one of the punched me in the back when I didn't look. I guess he attached the mic to my shell." Raph said rubbing his neck in shame.

"Gee... And you complained on Donnie when he got caught in that van yesterday night? How's that for irony?" I said, and I know I was rubbing it in his guilt, but he needed to know what he had done wrong. Raph lowerd his head, his hand still on his neck.

"Yeah... Completely outrageously that** I **let them hear our every word! I'm such an idiot!" He all of a sudden yelled out loud and slapped himself on the head. Master Splinter tried to put his hand on Raphs shoulder, but he wasn't let, cause Raph walked away and sat down beside Donnie. He put his hand on his forehead and stroked it with his thumb. It was unbelievable, that this...this horrible curse on our own brother.

"Way to go Raphael. You're a traitor in your own family!" Raph thought, mentally slapping his own face.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, A matter of time

(Leo's P.O.V)

I stood there and watched how Raph sat with Donnie and caressed his forehead. It was obvious that he felt horrible, so I decided not to lecture him about not being careful in a battle. I sat down beside him and patted his shoulder, and when he looked at me I tried to smile, but I knew it wasn't much of a smile, but he took the gesture as a way of comfort. And then he did something I only seen him do with Master Splinter when we where only kids. He rested his head against my shoulder and started to cry. I was stiff for a few seconds, the move was so unexpected. But after a little while I wrapped my arms around him and he continued to sob into my shoulder. Mikey sat down on the other side of Raph and wrapped his arms around his neck from behind, and for the first time in a very long time he didn't shake of Mikeys arms and let himself be embraced by his family. When we after a few minutes broke the contact, I made Raph look into my eyes.

"It's gonna be okay Raph. We'll get him back to normal, I promise." Raph looked in my eyes a few seconds before answering with a nod and a smile while he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Eh... Guys? I hate to break the touching moment, but I think I've found something." I heard April say. That got everyone's attention. Raph and I ran to her and sat beside her and Mikey crawled up on the couch-back and Master Splinter stood behind us, and we all waited to April to explain what she had found.

"What'cha got April?" Mikey asked very impatient, but this time not because of he was eager to something like he used to, now he was worried for his big brother and wanted to know what was wrong and how to fix it.

"Well, I don't understand all of these notes, most of them are beyond my comperhansion, but apparently Shredder got a sample of the mutagen, and Stockman managed to modify it. Now it dosen't only change your appearance, it changes your mind to, in Donnies case, it's pushed his reasoning aside and left is the mind of a brute, a monster..." She paused a few seconds, but before I could ask if there was more she continued. "He's condition is getting worse by the minute. The new mutagen is reacting violently with the original one in his bloodstream. The mind is breaking down, it's only a matter of time before... I mean... Before his mind... Well... His body will still be whole, but the Donatello we know, will be lost... Forever." She finished the speech and lowerd head a bit as she did. All of us looked at each other in shock. Was that really gonna happen? No, there is no way I'm gonna let that happen.

"That's not gonna happen! We can't let that happen! Donnie has always found solutions and cures for us! Now we are gonna help him! I don't care what I have to do, to do it!" Everyone was looking at me for a few minutes, then Master Splinter started talking.

"Of course we are going to help your brother in any way we can! Every problem has a solution, and every question has an answer. Perhaps we need to ask other questions. Maybe we need to think beyond the box to find a solution." He said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Let all of us take a few minutes to think about how to help Donatello." He continued, and with that we all sat down to think.

(Mikeys P.O.V) There we all sat, in the living room. Thinking about our problem. It wasn't usually my strongest part, to think. I have i short attention span, and I was easily distracted by, almost anything. But today I was unbelievably focused on my task. It was almost as I didn't recognize myself. I thought about every time Donnie had thought of something to improve the lair, to help us or simply his own inventions. I wonderd how he did it. Thought of some many ideas without any problems. Like when we where trying to get Aprils cellphone, and he was just spitting out ideas of how to get past Dogpound, the purple dragons and Stockman. Stockman... My blood was starting to boil. How could he have the nerve to do this?! To **our **brother!? My thoughts was interrupted by Raphs voice.

"Okay, this dosen't seem to get us anywhere fast! We must come up with something fast or Donnie is down for the count!" I thought Raph was going to say that we needed to find Stockman and kick his butt, but maybe he had realised the seriousness of the situation and started to think about what was best for Donnie. But apparently Leo had come up with something.

"I hate to say it, but our only option right now seems to be, going to Shredder and Stockman and convince them to give us the antidote for Donnie. It's our only way right now." Raph, I, April and even Master Splinter looked at him in shock. He looked back at us as calm as ever and waited for an answer. And it came.

"Have you gotten pepperoni on the brain from the last pizza we ate?! We can't go to the enemy and ask for help! That would be like asking the robber to rob you! We can't let Donnies fate rest the hands of those goons!" Raph practically bellowed in his face. But before Leo could answer or Raph could continue, Master Splinter stepped in between them and said,

"Both of you, please calm yourselves. This is only going to upset your brother. And I think that Leonardo is right. Sometimes you need to ask for help, by people you do not get along with."

"Get along with? They want to see us dead with our heads on a silver plate! Shredder goal in life is to see you dead! Sensei, we can't go to them for help!" Raph said with a mixture of anger and desperation. Master Splinter sighed and looked at only him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Raphael, I share your anger and your feelings about this, but we need to think about what is best for Donatello."

"Even if that means making a deal with the devil." Leo finished for Master Splinter. Raph sighed and realised it was no use to protest against Master Splinter and Leo. So he gave up.

"Okay, I give up. But what are we gonna say? 'Hey, Shredder! We need you to help our brother to get back to a normal mutant turtle, would you please help us with a cure?' I'm not so sure he is gonna help us that easily." He said with reluctance. Leo shook his head.

"We'll have to bargain with him about that, anything we can give him that's not Splinter." Leo said and looked at Raph with eyes that said, 'We have to do this or Donnie is done for' and Raph didn't give any answer to that. We just went to each direction to get what we needed to get when we got to the monster himself, Shredder himself. Donnie, who had woken up looked around in confusion. I stopped to see what he was doing. He just looked around until his eyes fell on me. His eyes squinted to slids and almost flew out of place to attack me, and if it wasn't for the chains he whould have ripped my head of. We really needed that cure, _Tadachini. _Cause if we didn't have Donnie in the team, we whouldn't be a team anymore. With pain in my eyes I walked away to my room to grab my weapons so we could get going to Shredders. One question remainedthough, How on earth whould we get Donnie over the Shredders place?!

**A/N: Okay another chapther is done and up on the site! Please review. ****And for those who don't know, "Tadachini" means immediately in japanese. ****So next chapter, we are gonna meet, The Shredder! Dun, dun, dun! Wish the guys luck, ****cause they're gonna need it! Nah, I'm kidding. Or am I? Am I gonna kill my favorite turtle? ****Again, please review. (P.S, I'm sorry if I spell wrong sometimes, but english is not my mother tounge ****so have mercy on me, please.)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9,Make a deal with the devil

(Raph's P.O.V)

As we gathered up our weapons, we got ready for going to Shredder. I already sat there on the couch-back and looked at my brothers wild tantrum as he struggled against the chains to get free. When Donnie got back to normal I was going to give him credit for making chains out of lead, that was impossible to break even for his monstrous new self. If... he got back to normal. But if not... No, I couldn't think like that. Donnie was gonna be fine, Right? I shook my head to snap my self out of those thoughts. I need to think of something else before I would go nuts. I stood up and walked over to the arcade game, but I couldn't focus on the game. I kept glacing over my shoulder to look at Donnie.

"Okay, we're all done and set to go!" I heard Leo say loudly. I turned around and saw both Mikey and Leo ready to leave. I turned of the game and walked over to them. We where about to leave, when Mikey said,

"Hey, what about Donnie? How are we gonna bring him to the Shredder? Are we gonna carry him?" I stopped in my tracks. That thought hadn't even crossed my mind. But Leo seemed calm as he answered.,

"We're not. He is gonna stay here. We can't afford him to do any damage that may ruin our chances to get him cured. Or we managed to get him there, and make him not to tear the place apart, who's to say they're not gonna hurt him even more? We can't take that risk, so he should be here. Besides, maybe if Splinter and April is here, trying to calm him, it can help him at least remember who we are, who he is.

"Both Mikey and I looked at each other, then at Leo and we both nodded at the same second. Then we all took of to The Shredders place. Splinter stood there in the living room beside Donatello, who seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Good luck, my sons." That was all he said when we left, left to ask...(dramatic pause) The Shredder for help.

(Mikey's P.O.V)

Now when we where jumping from building to building, I realised how tensed the silence and the mood where between us. No one had said a word since we had left the lair. It seemed to be very close to the Shredders place. Almost too close. It felt like we hadn't been out for like two minutes before we stood there, one big jump from our arch nemesis The Shredders hideout. The big building where guarded by Dogpound and Fishface, just like we where expected to show up. Both Raph and I looked at Leo for orders, but before he could say anything, we heard the big dog-looking mutant yell at us.

"Hey turtles! Why don't you come down here? Master Shredder is waiting for you!" We all looked down and we saw Dogpound and Fishface looking up at us. They **Had **expected us. Just our luck.

"Leo...?" I said with uncertain in the voice, making it shake a little. But Leo didn't seem a bit unsure. As usual he was a stepp ahead of us.

"Don't worry guys. We have gotten ourself into this mess by accident, but we have fix this at any risk. Donnie is counting on us to fix this." He whispered to us, and with that we jumped down to the ground and walked up the Shredders two henchman. Fishface grinned at us with his usual foxy grin.

"Welcome, turtles. Hope your day has **changed** into a **monstrously **good day." Fishface said stress the words 'changed' and 'monstrously' with a big smirk.

"Looks like you're one turtle short for a team."

"Shut up Fishface! It's your clans fault anyway!" Raph bellowed, making even Dogpound flinch. Leo put a hand on Raphs shoulder, calming him down, and then looked at the two mutants.

"We want to speak to Shredder, **Now**! It's urgent, as you should know by now!" He said. Dogpound looked at Fishface, then at us. Then he nodded and opened the door, showing us the way to Shredders big room. There he sat, big, black and dangerous with his helmet and spiky tags on the armour. He looked at us as we entered.

"The turtles has arrived Master. They demanded to talk to you." Dogpound said with respect for Shredders form.

"Good. It was about time they showed up." Shredder said with his dark and sinister voice. Both Dogpound and Fishface bowed and went to the corner of the room. But before he walked up there, Fishface looked over his shoulder and shoot us a glare and brought up his forefinger and longfinger to his eyes and then pointed them at us, showing us that he kept his eyes on us. But we didn't waste time looking at him, we turned around to look at Shredder. He looked at us, and although we couldn't see all of his face, we could tell that smiled evilly at us.

"So... What brings you turtles to my house?" He said and his eyes never left us. I looked around in the room. To the left sat Stockman at a table, and seemed to polish his gun. The same gun that had transformed our brother into a savage! I had to fight all of my will to not draw nunchucks and attack him right there and then. I wondered if this was how Raph felt when he was mad. On the table only a few centimeters from Stockman, sat Karai with one leg above the other and she too looked at us. Her face looked, aside from Shredder, amused, like if she thought this was funny.

"You bet we are not here to sell cookies! You know perfectly well why we are here!" Raph said with clear frustration in his voice.

"Stockman created that ray-gun on your orders!" I said and pointed accusingly at Shredder.

"Yes, I am familiar with that statement." Shredder said with calm voice, like a cat, who was only playing with it's food."How do that concern you turtles?"

"Well Donnie got hit by it! It transformed him into..." Leo had to pause there. He couldn't make himself say it. The words layed there on his tongue, but he couldn't say it. Raph layed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him sympathetically, then turned back to Shredder with anger instead of pain.

"... into a monster!" He finished Leos sentence. Karai, Dogpound, Fishface and Stockman all started laugh out loud. It was like they had never heard anything more fun in their lifetime.

"Oboy, that's rich! So much for the smart one of the team! I suppose you have came here to ask for help?" Dogpound said from where he stood. All of us turned to look at him, but he just looked us in the eyes without flinching, not ashamed of his words. Shredder looked at us and after a few seconds of thinking he said with a sly voice, like he had a thought behind his words,

"Perhaps we **CAN** help you turtles. What if told you I could cure your brother? What would you say?" We looked surprised at each other and then back to Shredder. We hadn't expect him to be so straight to the point with that 'we can help your brother' idea.

"And why would you help us? You surely want something from us don't you?" Raph said with suspicion in his voice. He wouldn't drop his guard so easily.

"Why would I want something from you? What can you possibly give me?" We looked at each other in doubt. This wasn't like Shredder at all."Do you want your brother back or not?" He asked.

"Well... Yes, but..."Leo began to say but was interuppted by Shredder again.

"Good! If you come back here tomorrow than I will have Stockman do the rest. Is that a deal?" He stretched out his hand to us. We looked at each other. Leo looked like he hesitated, but then he stretched out his hand to Shredder and shook it.

"Good! Now go! Come here tomorrow night, and then we will give you something that can get your brother back to normal again." He said and with that he turned his back to us. We also turned around and walked out of the room and out of the building. I couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

"Are we really gonna trust Shredder Leo? What if he plans to mutate Donnie even further, or even worse?" I said, looking at my big brother.

"Yeah, Mikey's right Leo! Shredder is our enemy! What the heck have you got us into?" Raph was not late to make his point clear of what we had done. Made a deal with Shredder! Leo inhaled through his nose, and exhaled through his mouth. Then he said with a hopelessly miserable voice.

"I know, it's a deal with the devil, but what choice do we have? If he is gonna betray us we'll see it coming first! Right now, it was our only option" Neither Raph or I talked back. Cause we knew he was right. But still, a deal The Shredder? A deal with Hades himself?!

**A/N: Well, that's chapther nine all done! Tell me what you think about it in the reviews. I plan to write about two more chapthers, but maybe more, maybe less. We'll see. Well, see ya'll in my next update, bye, bye!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, The end?

**A/N: Hey, here I am again. First of all, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but school has not shown any mercy. And second of all, Thanks for all your reviews, they have been really supportive. And third of all, this is the last chapther, but I am planning an sequel, but I am going on a vacation for a week starting on monday, so I won't update it for while. But please no torches and pitchforks, I will update as soon as I can, cause I'm also working on my other story, 'Adventures around the Milky Way' so please have mercy. So, enough talk, enjoy the very last chapter! **

(Raph's P.O.V)

The time seemed to stand still. Hour after hour seemed to go in real slow motion. And still it was to fast. I know that sounds really weird, but it's the way I see it. It had only like one hour since we made our deal with Shredder, but it felt like it was one whole day! Although I kinda wish it had! If the whole day could go just a little bit faster, maybe the whole mess whould end soon. I took a look around the lair to see what everyone was doing. Leo sat in front of the lame "Space Heroes" show, but I guess he did it just get his thoughts somewhere else then on what had happend over the last 48 hours, Mikey sat beside a now sleeping Donnie, patting his head, whispering comforting words in his ear. Master Splinter had been in the dojo meditating ever since we had returned from Shredder. And myself, I just couldn't stop think about how easy Shredder had agreed on our demand. Just changing back out brother, just like that? That wasn't like him at all. Normaly he whould stop at nothing to get us whiped out, especially since his goal in life was to whipe us all out. Nothing else matter to him. Then why whould he be so easily convinced to help our brother? Why indeed? Without noticing it, my eyelocks got heavier and heavier, and a few minutes later i was asleep on the couch. I woke up a few hours later, when someone gently shook my shoulder. I looked aound myself, and since I was still a bit tired my sight was a bit blurry. All I saw was a blur of green and a bit blue. Leo. I should have known. After I woke up I blinked a few times to clear my vision. When I finally saw clearly, I took a look at Leo who still had his hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked. It had better be good, waking me up at this hour.

"We are leaving, it's night. It's time to go to The Shredder!" He said. I took a look at the clock. It read 3:54 am. Wow! It was really time go leave! But when I took a look at Donnie, something in me wanted me to stay. Stay with my little brother! Leo looked at me, and seemed to understand what I was thinking.

"We need someone to stay with Master Splinter to look after Donnie, in case he goes out of control. Raph? Think you can do that?" He looked at me while he asked the question. My heart skipped a beat. If I thought I could do it? Of course I could! I whould do anything for my brothers! But I didn't say that. I wouldn't loose the dignity I still had.

"Sure, whatever" I said with a shrug. But Leo seemed, once again, to understand what I was thinking. He really was a great leader. But I would never admit it to him, of course! He patted my shoulder, and turned to leave. But before he did, he leaned forward a bit and whispered.

"It's gonna be okay Raph." I opened my mouth to respond, that I knew that, but I closed it again. It wasn't necessary to try to be brave.

"We're leaving now Sensei! We'll be back as soon as we can!" Leo shouted and turned around to leave the lair. Mikey already stood at the turnstiles waiting for him. Master Splinter came out of the dojo, and walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder but looked at Leo and Mikey.

"Good luck my sons. And be careful." They both nodded and left the lair.

"Yes my brothers, good luck." I thought as I saw them leave.

(Leo's P.O.V)

As we ran through the city, I had this strange feeling in my stomach. Like something was wrong. I had this feeling that Shredder had a plan, something he thought we whouldn't expect. But right now we didn't have choice. If he had something that could turn our brother back to normal, it was worth it. We whould fight it when that fight came. We ran in complete silence. Even Mikey was unusually quiet. He usually whould speak until someone yelled at him to shut up. Now he was so quiet it was almost creepy that he had changed his persona in only a few days. But I was sure that once Donnie was alright, Mikey would go back to normal. All of us would. For a second my thougts went to Raph, Splinter and Donnie, and I wondered how they where doing. It seemed like forever, but we finally made it to The Shredders lair. The big building was almost frightning, the way it only stood there, dark, tall and black. We saw a open window on the floor we had seen Shredder and his henchmen. Mikey put his hand in mine, and I looked at him. He looked scared and sad at the same time.

"Leo, what do we do if this is a trick? I bet he is only fooling us!"

"I know Mikey, but we don't have the choice right now. We have to take that risk. This is not about some machine that needs to be repaired, this is about our brother! And we need him to come back to us. Ok?" I said as I put both my hands on his shoulders. He looked into my eyes, and for a few seconds he didn't do anything to show he had understood, but then he nooded and we both jumped through the window. In the room was Shredder, Stockman, Karai, Dogpound and Fishface. They looked like they had waited for us.

"Welcome turtles. We have waited." Shredder said. His voice was extra dark and sinister, and it made me shrudder, but I pretended didn't notice.

"Save the talk Shreddhead! We have shown up, where is the cure?" Mikey said with so much anger it almost seemed like I had Raph with me insteed of Mikey. Shredder snapped with his fingers and Stockman gave him a tube of a purple glowing fluid.

"Here it is. And I suggest you hurry back to your home, the sun will rise about 5:30 am today." Mikey and I shared a look and then we looked back at Shredder very confused.

"Yeah... So?" I asked. Karai chuckled a little, as if she found this funny.

"Did I forget to tell you. This next dawn, your brother's transformation will be permanent!" Stockman said, but he sounded like he was really amused. Mikeys eyes went wide and I shoot a look at the clock, and my blood went cold.

"But that is in like forty minutes. It took us like a hour to get here!" I yelled, now starting to panic, fearing that we wouldn't make it back in time!

"Then I suggest you hurry up." Dogpound said with a smirk. "Cause once sun has rised..."

"He'll be like he is now, for ever." Fishface finished the sentence. Mikey and looked at each other, and then things went really fast. Mikey raced forward and snatched the tube out of Shredders hand and ran for my cupped hands and as he jumped into them, I pushed him up for the window. When he was through he reached his hand for mine. I jumped up and manged to grab it. He helped me get through the window and then we broke into a run to get home. None of us noticed the sinister smiles on our foes faces.

(Shredders P.O.V)

"Shall we send foot ninjas after them Father?" Karai asked as she kneeled down in front of me. "That way we can find the lair and Hamato Yoshi."

"No, we'll wait until we catch up with them again. Then we can put the real plan to work." I answered and looked after the turtles.

'Soon Splinter, you and your turtles will be all mine.' I thought as the two turtles disappeared into the shadows.

(Raph's P.O.V)

As the minutes flew by I sat beside my brother and stroked his head. I had told Splinter to go and rest, since he hadn't got much rest since this whole accident had happend. This accident I had caused. Every since we had gotten Donnie back to the lair, I hadn't stopped blaming myself mentally. If I hadn't said what I said, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess right now. I glanced down at the monster, at my little brother. He had seemed to have figured out that I was friend, since he was awake but didn't attack me. I smiled at him sadly.

"I promise Donnie, once we get out of this, I'll make it up to you. I'd do anything to help you get back on your feet. To get you back to normal." He looked up to me as I talked to him, and that was when I saw he had his regular brown eyes. He snuggled his head against my chest and let himself lie like that. We sat like that for a while, no of us noticing that Splinter stood only a few feet from us. Not until he laid his hand on my shoulder did I notice he stood right behind me. I looked up at him and he smiled proud at me. I smiled back at him, but then I heard foot steps at the turnstiles and I looked at that direction. Leo and Mikey ran in totally out of breath. They stopped just as they had past the turnstiles, and out their hands on their knees.

"Quick... Raph... The tube!" Mikey said between his breaths and reached out a tube with a purple fluid in it. I raced up and grabbed it. Then I ran up to Donnie, who seemed to be a bit confused by the change of scene. I kneeled down in front of him and showed him the tube with antidote.

"Okay open up Donnie, it'll be okay." I said reassureingly and poured the fluid into Donnies mouth. As he swallowed the antidote he looked at me the whole time, and then my stomach clenched, as my brothers eyes went from nice, comforting brown, to blood red. Leo and Mikey, who seemed to have catched their breath and sat down beside me, had also seen it. Mikeys eyes filled themselfes with tears almost immediatly.

"No... I, I don't understand, it should have worked..." He said as the tears began to fall from his eyes and roll down his cheeks. Leo put his arms around out youngest brother and pulled him into his embrace. Mikey began to sob into his chest. Master Splinter sat down beside Leo and put his hand on Leos shoulder. Both Leo and Splinter had tears in their eyes. I still hadn't comprehended the whole situation. Then it hit me, it was to late! Our brother was lost. Then my tears started fall, and I didn't even try to conceal them. I just let them fall. I was still on my knees in front of Donnie who didn't look like he was about to attack so I didn't move.

"Donnie I'm sorry! I did this to you, to all of us! This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so tough on you..." I lost my tounge and just threw my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "You have always been there when we needed you most, never given up on any of us, even when we didn't understand a word of what you where saying, never stopped trying to help us. And I let you down. I, I don't care if your not smart anymore, I just want you back! Please come back to us. We love you. I love you..." After that I didn't find anymore words, and just kept on sobbing into his shoulder. I just sobbed, and sobbed and couldn't stop. I felt Splinters hand on my shoulder, but I shrug it of. But all of a sudden I felt arms around my shell, and broke away from my hold, and . And the sight was enough to make me laugh in relief. In my arms where my brother, Donatello! In the flesh, no sharp fangs, no claws and no red eyes!

"Donnie, you're back!" I couldn't help but cry, but I also laughed in relief and happiness. Donnie laughed to and raised his hand to my face to whipe away tears from my eyes. Ordinarily I whouldn't let anyone do that, but now I realissed how much I had missed my brothers touch.

"What's the matter tough guy? Can't hold in your tears after fiften years?" He said teasingly. I laughed and locked his head in a headlock and rubbed the top of his head. He laughed as he tried to wriggle out of my grip. I sighed in joy. I hadn't realised how much I had missed his voice to, much less his laughter. When I released him, and he raised so he sat upright, we embraced each other again. I had my arms around his shoulders and as I tried to stop cry I whispered so the others whouldn't hear,

"I'm sorry Donnie, I'm so sorry..." A few new tears made their way down my cheeks down to his shoulders. He tighted his grip around my shell and whispered back.

"I know, I heard your apology." Then we broke contact, but kept our grips around each other.

"Donnie!" This time it was Mikey who spoke and he ran to us embraced us both, pretty hard to. It was one Mikeys backbreaking hugs. And just when I thought I wouldn't be able to live without to breath much more, he loosened his grip around us, but kept both hands on Donnies shoulders.

"Man, it sure is great to see you again bro! We missed you so much. You have no idea what we went through to get you cured." Leo said as he sat down beside us and put an arm around his shoulders. Donnie looked at him and smiled a bit snuffy.

"You went to ask Shredder for the cure, right?" He said, not a bit unsure at all. All of us just looked at him in surprise.

"How did you...?" Mikey asked in total surprise. Donnie stopped him before he could finnish the sentence.

"Just because I was a monster didn't it mean I wasn't still me. I heard, saw and knew what happend all along. It was just a little hard to have control of myself. That's all." He said and for a second looked a little ashamed.

"But what matters most is that you are back to normal, my son." Splinter said as he walked up to us. He grabbed Donnies arm, and immediatly all of us loosened our grips on him, as Splinter pulled him to his feet.

"And now, I think you should rest. You have been through more than enough for a few days." Donnie nodded as he yawned, apperantly exhausted after all the events. The three of us looked at each other and smiled at each other. It was finally over. But as I saw Donnie sit down on the couch, I couldn't help but feel something still wasn't right, but I didn't care, my brother was back, and that was all that mattered to me right now.

**A/N: Okay, that was the last chapther. Now what is Shredder up to now. What evil plot does he plan right now. You'll have to wait and see. It has been really fun to write this story! And thank you all for your great reviews! Thanks for everything! You are the best. Please all of you, give more reviews to this last chapther, and keep your eyes open for my next story, the sequel to this. Anyway, until we meet again, see ya'll. Bye bye!:-) ^-^**


End file.
